hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants
'''Descendants '''is the fifty-eight episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan meets up with Proctor Wells, as he does test with his Cybernetics. He has 3 upgrades, Eye Colour Change (With Blue, Red and Green visions), FlowMotion (move around fluidly both in and out of combat) and Sense (focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste/feel by blocking out all others. Nathan has improved years since he used the Cybernetics. Mads has defeated many guards in the museum and steals the Sword of Xenon. The most creative artifact in history. Nathan and Samuel Ryan have to talk about, finding the person who hurt San Diego and the South Pole. Nathan has found no match to it, as his dad is busy dealing with other threats. Samuel knows Boyce and Harold are off to a mission to South America to stop drug dealers and enemies from getting their hands from tech. Nathan goes with Hannah Folly and Sam Ryder on a mission, that Mads has stolen an artifact in the museum. Nathan, Sam, and Hannah discovered that guards haven't installed security on the roof. Mads got in there, because he was using a disguise. Nathan tries to track Mads whereabouts and it turned out, he is in Grail City. That's where all the great items of the museum that is stored. Mads is heading there and defeated many guards with his equipment. Mads stole Shield Of Zarath and Hammer of Tera. Nathan and his team are already there trying to stop him, but he was powerful and manages to defeat Nathan's team. Mads prepares to steal more and take the rest of the treasure. Sam and Hannah blames themselves from getting away, but Nathan tells it isn't but they have a chance to redeem themselves but Nathan blames himself for not being responsible. Sam discovered that Mads is attacking, all the museums in Texas. Mads steals more and uses it to use the meltdown for Texas power plant. Sam and Hannah goes to shut it down, Nathan goes to battle Mads, as he is powerful with his energy combining with artifacts. Nathan tries hard but get's knocked down with his Cybernetics doing his best, but not enough. Nathan is about to be defeated, as the meltdown is saved. Sam and Hannah fend off Mads, allowing Nathan to destroy the energy in the suit and defeated him. Nathan gets the artifacts back to normal and Mads imprisoned. Samuel is impressed with Nathan taking responsibility but Hannah and Sam deserve more credit and hopefully rank in Corps. Nathan began to fond well with these two other than Boyce and Harold, as Hannah and Sam can see them being part of Nathan's team in the future, as well as being a leader. Episode Moments * Cybernetics Upgrades: FlowMotion, Eve Colour Change and Sense * Mads stole the museum items but Nathan defeated him * Hannah and Sam are very good, after years of training * Samuel knows Nathan is still looking at the San Diego attack and South Pole, on that case Characters * Nathan Underwood * Sam Ryder * Hannah Folly * Samuel Ryan * Boyce Frost (Mentioned) * Harold Fox (Mentioned) * Museum Guard * Corps * Scientist * Proctor Wells * Proctors PA Villain * Mads Links Trivia * Harold and Boyce have gone to South America * Proctor sees Nathan, once a week about his Cybernetics improved * Hannah and Sam have learned a lot since becoming Corps member * Grail City appears for the first time Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Wes Gleason